Cuento de titanes
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: A la pequeña le encantaba ese libro, simplemente le fascinaba. Ese de un joven que se convierte en un titán para cumplir su misión. Necesita leerlo cada noche, y cada noche sus orgullosos padres, Levi y Eren... se lo leían, pero no exactamente al pie de la letra. ErenxRivaille, M-Preg.


Otro fic nocturno para Retardada que me pidió un one-shot con M-Preg, espero que a alguien le guste, aunque el M-preg es casi lo de menos :333

**Pareja: **ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** M-Preg (?)

Era una niña juguetona de ojos verde azulado y cabello negro, sonreía, sonreía a pesar de que la hora del juicio estuviera a punto de llegar, eran las nueve y diez minutos en el reloj, le quedaba poco tiempo para que sus padres le mandarán derechito a la cama para que el todopoderoso y malvado rey de los sueños la sedujera de manera tan malvada como siempre, bastaba con acomodarla en la cama y que su Padre Levi le tocara la cabecita, le sonriera un poco para que luego llegara su otro Padre Eren que le daría un besito en la frente y caería rendida e indefensa sin siquiera poder chistar.

Tenía que pedirles el favor antes de que llegara esa apocalíptica hora.

Eren, como siempre, después de llegar del trabajo empezaba a atacar a mimos a Rivaille, siempre era así, aunque a veces Papá Levi estaba cansado y golpeaba a su pareja para que le dejara descansar de esos "quehaceres secretos de papis" que tanto empeño ponen ambos padres por no contarle a su pequeña. Algún día los descubriría con las manos en la masa -o algo más que masa en las manos-, pensaba la muchacha con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

Por ahora, iba a toda velocidad hasta al Living, Eren estaba con Rivaille sentado en sus piernas, besándole el cuello suavemente mientras subía la camisa de su compañero... iban tan bien hasta que sienten la voz de su linda pequeña y los dos, con los dos se puede decir que sólo Eren puso la sonrisa más irreal que se pudiera y Rivaille se palmeó el rostro.

La pequeña de cuatro años ni siquiera notó algo raro y continuó hablando como si nada.

–¡Cuento!–exclamó como si allí ella tuviera las riendas de la casa.

–Amor... me encantaría leerte el cuento pero... ahora yo y tu otro papi...–sonrió Eren.

–Claro que te lo leeremos, con gusto, no tengo nada mejor que hacer...–interrumpió Rivaille con su carente emoción.

Eren se abrió de boca y lágrimas salían melodramáticamente de sus ojos, era tan cruel, justo cuando llegaba reventado del trabajo para mimar a su malhumorado Levi este le viene asesinamente con esta declaración, quizás no era un Leonardo DiCaprio en la cama pero al menos producía sonidos bonitos en Levi... ¿o acaso los fingía? ¿LOS FINGIÓ TODO ESTE TIEMPO?

–Bueno... muestra que tienes allí...–la muchacha extendió el libro hasta ellos.

–Oh... el de los titanes otra vez.–sonrió Eren y pensó que Rivaille se movería, pero no, no se movió ni un puto milímetro de donde estaba y la niña escaló para quedar arriba de Rivaille y de su otro padre. Eren sólo pensaba que jamás había estado tan -no- cómodo en su maldita vida, a este paso las piernas no le responderían en una hora, pero valía la pena.

Rivaille y su pequeña definitivamente valían la pena.

–Bien, comencemos otra vez... ¿quieres algo en especial?–sonrió el menor tomando el libro entre sus manos con algo de dificultad.

–¡Que Papi Levi sea el sargento! ¡Y Papi Eren su esclavo!–

Rivaille aflojó una risilla malvada y el menor sólo sonrió hacia abajo de manera contrariada y sumamente forzada, le parecía increíble que hasta su hija lo viera como el esclavo de su sensual esposo. Los dos habían salido con esa vena malvada.

–No es su esclavo en esta historia, es un subordinado con poderes "wow"...–trató de arreglar el asunto de manera inútil el padre de ojos verdes.

–¡Pero me gusta cuando Papi Levi me lo contaba como "El esclavo"!–exclamó la pequeña con una sonrisa que podía con la última resistencia de Yeager.

–Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi hija...–sentenció el mayor y Eren tuvo que protestar en soledad.

Ambos se habían conspirado... y todo porque Rivaille comenzó a contarle esa vieja historia sobre seres de hasta sesenta metros que devoraban humanos, algo más suave claramente para pequeños y con una lección para todos. Esta vez Eren relataría la historia con sus pequeños "cambios", esta vez él la leería y la modificaría a su antojo.

–La humanidad, vivía entre muros… porque habían malvados y feos titanes que los asechaban ¡malvados y feos titanes!... –susurró mientras continuaba con su relato.

_"Los titanes habían dejado a los humanos tranquilos por cien largos años, dejaron de servírselos con huevos fritos en el desayuno y comer unos cuantos más junto a unos árboles para usar de ensalada, los humanos decidieron que estarían a salvo dentro de sus grandes murallas, que nadie podría entrar y que los gigantes sólo golpearían de forma tonta la muralla sin ninguna posibilidad de éxito para entrar, todos los titanes median entre 3 a 25 metros en ese entonces y ninguno podía hacerle mayores daños a las murallas._

_Y es aquí cuando entra un pequeño muchacho… que vivía feliz con su madre y una hermanita hija del lechero…"_

–¡El esclavo! –susurró con una sonrisa.

–No… no era el esclavo…–rió casi resignado el pobre castaño.

–Pero… suena bastante esclavo según Papi Levi…–el mayor sólo sonrió de lo que le había enseñado a su pequeña, estaba tan orgulloso de ella. Eren hizo un ademán de gruñirle, pero sólo una miradita de odio de su pareja y ya tenía el rabo entre las piernas.

–¿No puede ser algo que no sea un esclavo? –preguntó una vez más Eren.

–¿Y si el esclavo es Papi Eren? –

–Me parece perfecto…–sonrió con frialdad el muchacho.

–Son unos monstruos…–susurró por lo bajo el muchacho, ya verían.

_"Había soldaditos, soldaditos que saltaban de allá para acá tal cual Spiderman por los techos con unos equipos de cuerda y gas, Eren, a pesar de su tranquilidad dentro de las murallas quería conocer el mundo exterior así que decía querer unirse a la legión de exploración, además de que siempre admiró a un chico allí, Levicienta"._

–¿Levicienta qué? –el mayor interrumpió con los ojos abiertos mientras una sonrisa deliberadamente enloquecida surcaba su rostro.

–También puedo cambiar la historia, no sólo tú, Levi-Love...–

–Tú... cerdo put...–se detuvo al ver los grandes ojos de su hija mirándole. Aún no podía usar esas palabras delante de su pequeña.

Hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo corazón hacia Eren que sólo éste vio y entendió, continuó el relato entre una sonrisa media por lo adorable que era su corazón.

_"Un día, cosas horribles pasaron, el papi de los titanes llegó a molestar a los humanos, media 65 metros o más dando una patada simple y certera destruyendo la puerta del muro. Los humanos corrían asustados, pero no escaparon al hambre de los feos titanes. Y entre ellos... a la mama del esclavo Eren la usaron de sopa._

_–¡Me vengaré pedazo de carne gigante, me vengaré de ti y de todos los tuyos!– exclamó el chico siendo rescatado por los hombres araña que surcaban el lugar buscando ayudar a los ciudadanos."_

–¿Qué pasó después? ¿qué? –preguntó intrigada la muchacha.

Eren le sonrió acariciando sus cabellos negros como la noche.

–Años después pequeña...el esclavo se enamoró de Levicienta...–sonrió nuevamente mientras el mismo y hermoso gesto obsceno de Rivaille salía a relucir con su no encantadora sonrisa.

_"Años pasaron, los que seguían el culto al hombre araña enseñaron todas sus técnicas a los nuevos reclutas, todos ahora podían andar de pared en pared._

_El día en que se habían graduado, justo ese día cuando el esclavo Eren se iba a sacar una foto con su guapo traje el jodido titán aparece por detrás a joderle la foto y el momento a este singular personaje. Cargado en rabia por la foto trolleada atacó sin piedad, sin embargo... en la lucha intensa y tratando de salvar a su amigo cabeza de coco perdió una manita y un pie."_

–¡No!–murmuraba la muchacha. –¡Su manita y su pie!–

–Sin embargo...–continuó Eren...

_"A pesar de eso y que posteriormente fue el desayuno de un titán que parecía predicador de los legionarios de Cristo. Eren se preguntaba dentro del monstruo ciertas cosas importantes como: que fue primero, el huevo o la gallina, el titán o el hombre. ¿Por qué tenía que morir si era el personaje principal? ¡es muy raro que muera el personaje principal! ¿qué tan mala suerte podía tener? refunfuñó y lloró de impotencia aún pensando que mataría a todos esos pedazos de carne._

_El poder de su voluntad de un segundo a otro..."_

–¡Lo convirtió en un titán de quince metros que salvó a todos!–

–Exacto pequeña, el sirviente no es tan inútil ¿verdad...?–sonrió la muchacha y Levi le miró despectivo.

–Aún así era una maldita mutación gigante...–gruñó.

–¡Continuando después de lo que ha dicho mi linda hija!–prosiguió Eren con energías renovadas.

_"Eren poco después del raro incidente fue juzgado como un monstruo cuando su adorado Levicienta, pequeño, lindo y enojón vino a rescatarlo a patadas -muy similar al verdadero- con ello, demostró a todo el mundo que Eren lo obedecería."_

–¿Ves?–susurró el mayor. –Igualito a un esclavo.–

–¿Y s-se amaron?–preguntó la pequeña con ojos grandes y esperanzados.

–¡Y tuvieron muchos titancitos!–

–¡Yo quiero uno, yo quiero uno!–brincó la muchacha suavemente, estaba algo atontada por el sueño ya.

Su padre Eren le sonrió y le volvió a revólver los cabellos mientras daba una pequeña mirada al mayor que le correspondió sin saber qué mierda buscaba el esclavo en él.

–¿Qué te parece si le damos un titancito a nuestra hija?–preguntó Eren de manera casual y divertida.

–Vete a la mier...–miró a su pequeña que le miraba otra vez si entender, se mordió la lengua y continuó. – a la miércoles. Y no salgas de allí engendro...–

–¡Vamos Levi! ¡vamos por un titancito como Levicienta y Esclavo Eren!–

–En ese entonces ni siquiera había tecnología para embarazar hombres, esta es una mier... miércoles de libro...–

La discusión se prolongó más de la cuenta mientras la chica caía rendida ante el sueño. Ambos se dieron cuenta segundos después al estar demasiado ocupados discutiendo parar hacer que Levi quisiera ser Madre por segunda vez, aunque claro, la niña le decía a los dos padres, si la pequeña agarraba la costumbre de decirle "Mami" el que sufre sería el pobre padre con seguramente años de abstinencia sexual.

Llevaron a la pequeña hasta la cama y ambos depositaron un beso en la frente con dulzura.

–¿Y crees que terminaron bien? ¿te imaginas realmente hubiéramos sido nosotros en otra vida? nadie sabe cómo terminó la historia.–

–No digas tonterías, Eren...–

–Y si nos amamamos en otra vida... y esa otra vida es esta. ¿Te imaginas Levi?–

–No seas cursi Eren, me harás vomitar.–

–Te amo Levi, aquí y en cualquier otra época... ¿sabes? ya creo saber como terminó al final...–

-¿Eh?–

Eren sólo sonrió acercándose con suavidad a la oreja de su esposo mientras le relataba el final de la historia. El mayor chistó molesto mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas blancas. Volvió a susurrar "tonterías" mientras le advertía a Eren que lo esperaba pronto en la cama.

El menor sonrió recordando el final inventado a ese cuento.

_"Su final es incierto, pero su amor no lo es. Levi y Eren... juntos una vez y otra vez"._

**N.A: **Si les soy sincera me da miedo cómo vaya a terminar la serie, el manga... etc. Ojalá que Levi no muera, que es por quien más temo, pero sé que si eso pasa en otra vida se volverán a amar.

PD: ¿Qué actualizo ahora? ¿"Mentiras en línea" o de nuevo "Mi indeseada mascota"? ustedes escogen :3


End file.
